


Journey Home

by Southern_writer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BAMF Original Character, F/M, How Do I Even Tag Good Things, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not finished yet, Original Character(s), So excited!, Zombie Apocalypse, possible pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_writer/pseuds/Southern_writer
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic or even attempt at writing a story so I hope I don't disappoint.Karla wasn't new to this whole apocalypse thing. She knew you can't trust anyone anymore. But what happens when a bowman and a Sheriff show up right at the point where she is most desperate?





	Journey Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I see you've made it this far. I hope you enjoy and constructive criticism is always welcome!

Karla was getting sick of these freaks. You go out for one supply run and you get cornered in a Mom and Pop pharmacy in the middle of Bumfuck Nowhere. She looked out from behind the counter she ducked behind to see three of them clawing at the glass front doors. She imagined she could smell their rotting flesh from here and curled her nose. As long as the glass didn't start to break, she figured, she might as well make the best of it. Being an up and coming Pharmacy Tech before all this disaster hit, she had a better understanding of some medications and felt quite lucky that it was so. She started by trying to find basic pain medication, at least some Aspirin. Her hopes were a bit downtroddened though, when she saw that the medicine racks were a great bit of disarray. Fucking hell, this place is useless. She still muddled through the leftovers and found a blessing in the form of hospital strength Tylenol under the shelves. A quick check under the other shelves heralding a bottle of low strength amoxicillin. As far as Karla was concerned, this was enough for a success.

The cracking of glass let Karla know that she had best get to moving along. And quickly. So with a final sweep of the room and a quick snag of a roll of bandages, she made her way to the back to look for an exit. She passed what looked like an office door with a body sitting in the chair behind the table and she froze. Slowly, she reached for the door and pulled it shut. She looked backed down the hall to make sure none of the freaks had made it through and turned for the back door.

Once outside, she stuffed all her new findings into her old gray-green bag and pulled her Bowie knife from its sheath at her side. The low groaning alerted her that the freaks were still at the front of the store, so, she went around the corner in the opposite direction. She was still determined to make it to the grocery store she had saw before getting waylaid. It was a small town, so it didn't take long. She turned along the side of the store but froze as she heard voices. Not the groaning and moaning of freaks, but actual voices. A cold feeling of dread went down her spine. Yeah, freaks were gross and scary and obviously bad, but people? People were the real monsters. Her sister had proved that fact. 

Against her better judgement, Karla crept closer to the nearby window to see if she could hear what they were saying, and how many there were. Peeking inside, the first thing she say was that the grocery store was in worse shape than the pharmacy was. Second, however, was the woman walking by the window and scaring the shit out of her. She ducked quickly and covered her heart in an effort to stop it from beating out of her chest. Jesus, that was close. She stood back up and peeked once again, this time with more caution. The woman hadn't noticed her, thank God, instead, she had headed toward what looked like a spot where bottled water was once held. The woman crouched to see if there was anything left in the back or at the bottom and seemed to perk up when she was able to pull out a gallon of water from what looked like the very back. "Carol?," a voice suddenly called and once again scared the shit out of Karla, "find anything?"

A man in a Sheriff's hat came from around the corner of an isle. "So far, just this jug of water and a can of corn," the woman, Carol, responded. "Well, something is better then nothing," replied the Sheriff man, "It looks like this place has already been looted of everything though, so we might as well get to moving on." With a nod from the woman, the two began to head for the door. Karla watched them go and darted to the next window to make sure they went out the door. "Hey!," a voice called from inside the store, very close to her window, "who the hell are you?" Karla's head whipped around to stare in horror at a new person. This person was male and a bit grimy looking, and he carried a crossbow that was now pointed at her. She could hear the other two stop and quickly start back to their comrade but Karla's focus was purely on the arrow pointed her way. " I said, who the hell are you?," the man repeated himself. Karla glared up at the man then looked behind him with a scared look. The man turned to look at what she was seeing and that's when Karla made her move. She bolted from the window back to the back of the store. Cursing could be heard and the stomping of boots to the doors. Karla kept going and continued into the woods. Her heart was pounding and she was praying to whatever deity was listening that they would give up the chase.

Left, right, jump, fuckin' tree! Barely missing the tree, she spun away from and caught a glimpse of at least two followers. The Sheriff and the bowman. Through her fear, she heard a huff of... was that laughter? Fucking assholes. Karla was not gonna let these people catch her, she couldn't afford to. Not when she had finally gotten away from the last group of people she ended up with, at the cost of Emma. An arrow wizzed by, knicking her arm. What the fuck?! Just let me be! Karla ran and ran and was wheezing by the time she began to slow. Surely she had gotten away. She turned and looked to see no one there. Her lungs were screaming for air and her heart was going a mile a minute. 'Keep moving' she told herself, so she did, just at a much more sedate pace.

It was getting dark, she have to get back to her little camp soon. So, she walked, avoiding the occasional freak and finally making it to camp right as the sun began to sink behind the mountains. She stepped over her string of cans and set her bag down in front of her tent. She tested her string of cans to make sure they still rattled well, then proceeded to climb the tree next to the tent, the tent being a trap where, if anyone happened to stumble upon her area, would assume she would be in there, when in reality, she was above their heads waiting to jump on them and break their neck. Fixing herself into the three way wedge the tree had sprouted, she settled down for the night. ' Man, what a day this was.'


End file.
